The Red Keeper the true one
by HPFanatics311
Summary: To the naked eye, Hermione Granger, 17, best student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has changed for the better over the summer, but to anyone who looks past her beauty can see that she is a lonely soul, desperate for the attention of her r
1. Default Chapter

The Red Keeper  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belon to JK Rowling  
  
Paring: Ron and Hermione  
  
Authors: HPFanatics311  
  
Summary: To the naked eye, Hermione Granger, 17, best student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has changed for the better over the summer, but to anyone who looks past her beauty can see that she is a lonely soul, desperate for the attention of her red-haired best friend!!  
  
**Chapter one: Hermione's thoughts**  
  
Orange, red and yellow beams of light could be seen emerging over the horizon. It was the month of August, the precious month before half of the world as many know it had to return anonymously back to their secret yet beloved schools. A ray of light seeped through a white framed window to reflect off a young beauty sleeping, and that young beauty happened to be Hermione Granger who had changed over the summer, quite a bit. She was once the bushy-haired, buck toothed girl, who was very content in her studies. Now she had hair as smooth and shiny as a waterfall. Her hair was dark chocolate but lightened with light brown highlights, in ringlets that cascaded dow her back. Her eyes a light maple that anybody could get lost in forever. She had a slim waist, long legs that any girl would die for, and the perfect face. Her face had a nice shape, she had perfect complection, a dainty little nose, thin yet slightly pouty lips that were naturally light rose. She of course would never change her love for books and studies.  
  
Her new look was all her idea, she decided that she was sick and tired of her old look, and needed to spice up her life a little. She was anxious to see the looks on her friend's faces when she went to the Burrow in 3 days. She was a little nervous about what they would say about her new look. But really when she thought about this, her friends comments were the furthest thing from her mind. She was lonely. There was no toher way to describe it and nobody to talk to. They reason was because she didn't have many friends outside the wizarding world, and her parents were gone constantly. While she was rummaging through her thoughts, and packing for the Burrow, she heard a tapping noise on her window. It was Ron's minute owl, Pig. She quickly opened the window and grabbed him. She took the note off his leg and it read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We all can't wait to see you!! We hope that you can make it to the Burrow in 3 days!! Send me a letter back with Pig, confirming your arrival!  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione sat there rereading the letter.   
  
'Did he just say love?' she thought to herself...  
  
*A/N- We hope that you enjoyed the first chapter!! Please don't be too ruff on the reviews! But please speak your opinion!! -*HPFanatics311*- P.S. It's our first story, don't forget that!! :-) 


	2. Not quite alone at the Burrow

Chapter 2: Not quite alone at the Burrow  
  
Time flew by quickly, and it was time to go to the Burrow!! Hermione was quite excited, she had not seen Ron or Harry in awhile. She went downstairs when all of her belongings were ready. She packed them in her red BMW sports car. She then drove of to the Burrow. When she was driving down the dirt road she saw that wonderful crooked two story house.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door, and saw it was unlocked. She walking in and their was a note on the table. It read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
We are truly sorry that we could not be here to see you!! We left on short notice to go to a show in Romania that will be showing Charlie working with dragons!! Ron and Harry are still here though, so not to worry!! Hope you enjoy your visit and hope to see you soon!!  
  
The Weasleys  
  
Hermione smiled at the note, she always loved the hospitality the Weasleys gave her when she came. She saw there was a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes, by where the note was. After she ate she looked around the house. The bottom floor was the same from when she saw it in the 4th year when she stayed with them to go to the International Quidditch Cup. She decided she would also take a peek upstairs. She looked at all the rooms, but one. She went in and saw a room full of Chudley Cannon items. Posters, flags, hats, shirts anything and everything was there. She ran her fingers along the bed and all the items in the room. Hermione suddenly gasped when she heard the door open to it's full extent......  
  
"Hermione?" a curious voice said.  
  
*A/N- Hope you liked it!! We are sry it's so short but they will get longer we promise!! The 3rd chapter is on it's way!! *HPFanatics311* 


	3. A friendship renewed

**Chapter 3 A friendship renewed**  
  
Right at that moment she knew. Hermionie Granger was in love. That curious voice belonged to her red-haired friends. When she saw Ron enter the room, only two words could describe this young man standing in front of her, absolutly gorgeous (a/n- sry if that is spelled wrong which I know it is...lol). Ronald Weasley had grown up quite well. He still had those boyish freakles, radiant blue eyes that looked liked blue pools of sparkling jewels, a perfect nose, his infamous red hair. Yes, Quidditch had done this young man well. A fine chiseled chest, a 6 pack could be seen well from under his shirt. He looked about 6'1. She could not stop looking at him. She just stared.  
  
"Umm....Hermione?" said a worried voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Ron! Oh Ron, it's so good to finally got to see you!" Hermione said.  
  
The hugged, both so happy that they finally got to see eachother after this long period of time.  
  
"Wow....Hermione!! You look absolutly wonderful!! I mean you look amazing!! Beautiful!! Unbelievable!!"  
  
"Woah!! Hang on cowboy!"  
  
"Sorry..." Ron blushed.  
  
"It's okay, and thanks!!" Now it was her turn to blush.  
  
"I could never imagine you wearing what you are now in a million years!" Ron said rather shocked still by her new wonderful appearence!!  
  
Hermione was wearing a white mini skirt, that went to her mid-thigh, and a tealish/blue cami with rhinestones on the straps (a/n- I got that from Abercrombie cause they have them!!)  
  
"Yes, well this is only one of my outfits from my totally new wardrobe!!" she said a bit more playfull than she intended it to sound at all.  
  
"Well....umm... do you wanna go downstairs and get something to eat?"  
  
"Ron, you and your stomach!! Thanks but I already ate, umm, did you just wanna hang out downstairs?"  
  
"All righty then...let's go!!" Ron said quickly and ran dowstairs.  
  
Hermione was puzzled by Ron's sudden blast off away from her. Is he nervous, being with me???  
  
All of a sudden, in seconds, the last thing she remembered, before everything went black, was her thinking of a certain red-haired boy she knew.......  
  
*A/N- Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!! We really appriciate it!! Umm...we promise that the chapters will be longer!! But high school has held us back!! Damn hw!! We shall update soon!! **HPFanatics311** 


	4. Author's Note

**Ok....sry that we haven't done a new chapter in awhile but unfortunetly since school has started hw has gotten to us!! So, we are sad to say it may be awhile more before another chapter comes but we will try our best to get a new one up!! Thanks!! ••HPFanatics311•• 


	5. Caught in your Eyes

The Red Keeper  
  
A/N: Hello! We are back, and so sry it took like 3 months since we have updated, we have to say that this chapter will not be longer, reason is both my writing buddy and I are packing for a trip this weekend and it's already kinda late so sry!! Hope you enjoy what little we've written and please review!! *-HPFanatics311-*  
  
Caught in your Eyes  
  
"Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
Hermione eyes fluttered open, and she woke to the face of Harry.  
  
"Ron!! She's opened her eyes!! Come quick!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
Before she knew it, Ron and Harry were both looking over at her.  
  
"Uh...what happened? Where am I?" said a very groggy Hermione.  
  
"You fainted on the steps. Thankfully Harry caught you in time." said Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded in responce. She thought to herself 'I wonder how I fainted? Maybe it was the sleeping pills. I think I'll cut back on those a little while.'  
  
Harry hugged her, "I was so worried about you when I caught you on the stairs, you've been out for nearly 9 hours."  
  
Hermione was quite shocked when she heard this.  
  
"I've been out for that long? I wasn't out that long la-....nevermind, uh so where's Ginny?"  
  
"Wait Hermione, has this happened before?" Harry asked with much worry and concern in his eyes.  
  
Hermione couldn't take chocolate orbs off his emerald greens ones for some reason, she thought that she could see a glimpse of love in his eyes......  
  
A/N: We are SO SO sorry that it is so short but like I said before my pal and I are packing so the next chapter we promise will be longer!! °•°HPFanatics311°•° 


End file.
